Infinity
by WolfieRed23
Summary: One month after the defeat of Pitch, Manny summons the Guardians and reveals it is time for the Big Four. Now, Rapunzel, daughter of Manny and Solana, Jack, spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun, Merida, princess of Dunbroch and the bravest of the brave, and Hiccup, the dragon tamer and rider of Toothless, must search for the Flower of the Sun to defeat enemies old and new.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hi everyone! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!**

**Merida: Since when are yah a snowman?**

**Hiccup: She was kidding, Merida.**

**Me: Thank you Hiccup! It's not Olaf but me, WolfieRed23, author of Remember Me! And I welcome you all to the sequel! (Note: Read former story first.)**

**Jack: You going to start yet or what?**

**Rapunzel: Jack! She has to give the full summary!**

**Me: Thank you Punz! Here's the full summary:**

**One month after the defeat of Pitch, Manny summons the Guardians and reveals it is time for the Big Four. Now, Rapunzel, daughter of Manny and Solana, Jack, spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun, Merida, princess of Dunbroch and known as the bravest of the brave, and Hiccup, the dragon tamer and rider of Toothless, must search for the Flower of the Sun, an ancient flower that can defeat any darkness, in order to defeat the ressurected Pitch and the ancient witch Gothel, while discovering the truth behind Rapunzel's power and family.**

**Me: There you go! Also, the theme song for this story is This Will be the Day from RWBY, by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams. It's the FULL version so any RWBY fans out there, it is not the opening of the show, which is awesome so check it out on Rooster Teeth.**

**Jack: Yada yada ya. Can we start already?**

**Hiccup: She still has to explain stuff Jack.**

**Me: Thank you Hiccup! Hiccup is in his HTTYD2 persona here and Merida is 18 to match them. Also, the poll from Remember Me is waiting for you to go and vote. You have one week! So go, go, go! Vote!**

**Merida: Start already! (Aims bow and arrow)**

**Me: (Shrinking in corner) Okay, okay. Watch out for Frozen references that will come up in this story and the sequel, a Frozen Tangled Guardians story with no title. Help please.**

**Merida: This note is too long!**

**Me: I'm done, I swear! Enjoy or Merida will hurt me! Eep!**

* * *

The city of Burgess was silent. It was night and snow was gently falling from the sky, despite it being May. Hidden to almost every member of the city, the spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun flew above the city and above the forest, landing on a frozen lake. As his feet touched the frozen water, a lily spread around it in frost. In front of him were four statues. One was him, a boy physically 18 years old though by now he was 1018, counting his human life. He wore a blue hoodie, though nobody could tell as the statue was made of a gold like metal. He had tight brown trousers and bare feet. His hair was snow white and his eyes were an ice blue. He held a staff with blue frost in the grooves. His statue was identical to him, wearing a smirk. To the statue's right, his left, was a girl's statue. She had wild hair and wore a Medieval-style, off-the-shoulder dress with trimmings and beadings. She held a bow and an arrow in her hands, a quiver attached to her right hip and was 18 years old, her statue made in the same metal as the spirit's, and she was smiling. Next to her was a boy. He had scraggly, unkempt hair with a small braid behind his right ear. He wore leather armor with arm brackets, a single black shoe and had a prostetic left leg. He had a kind of sword as well and was on a huge dragon that had it's wings spread, as if it was going to fly. The dragon had a saddle of some kind and if you looked from the back you would notice he had a fake tail attached by string to the stirrup of the boy's prostetic leg. The boy had a slight smirk on his face and the dragon's eyes were slightly narrow. The final statue was to the spirit's statue's left, the actual spirit's right. It was a girl with waist length hair. She wore a corset top dress, with a long skirt with swirl designs, puffed sleeves with stripes and lace sleeves. Her feet were as bare as the spirit's. Her eyes were closed slightly, a smile on her face. Around her neck was a chain with a moon charm. Her hands were held above her heart, a chain around her right wrist with a sun charm and she appeared 18 like the other three. The statue was made of the same metal as the other three. These statues are in three other places in the world. One is in the city of Burgess, in the center of town, where a former mayor comishioned them to be built in the first place. Another is in the Scottish highlands, near the center of a square where tourists visit when they go to the country. The final set is on a small island where tourists visit to learn the history of dragon riding Vikings. The story of these four children is complicated, my dears, but at it's heart, you will find a friendship that will last for infinity, as proved by the winter spirit. Do you wish to hear it? Well, then gather around and listen to this tale of friendship, love, magic, adventure and family. It all began 700 years ago, a month after the defeat of Pitch Black, the Boogeyman...

* * *

North hummed as he built a train when the door to his study burst open. The Guardian of Wonder cried out and dropped his train. He whirled around and cried,

"How many times must I tell you to knock?" The Yeti made noises. "What do you mean, moon meeting?" North followed the Yeti to the globe and stared up at it. The lights were glowing brighter than usual when the globe stopped spinning and the lights glowed brighter, forming a moon shape. "Make preporations." North ordered as he activated the Northern Lights.

* * *

Minutes later, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy arrived.

"What's going on, North?" Tooth asked.

"Don't know." North answered. Bunny jumped up from his seat.

"What'dya mean 'don't know'?" Bunny cried, "Why did ya call us 'ere then?"

"Manny." Was North's answer.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked. An image of a lake with a boy and girl skating on it appeared above Sandy's head. "He's skating?" Tooth asked, "But why isn't he here?"

"Must not have noticed signal." North shrugged, "We will inform later."

"But he's a Guardian now!" Tooth protested, "He should be here!"

"I think we're better off getting Frostbite later." Bunny said. Though the two made peace, Bunny still felt Jack was unneccessary at the moment. The three Guardians began to argue about their newest member when Sandy noticed the moon. He grabbed an elf and shook it but none of the Guardians listened. Steam coming out of his ears, Sandy formed two frying pans identical to the one wielded by Rapunzel a month ago and smacked both North and Bunny.

"What that for?" North asked the Guardian of Dreams. Huffing angrily, Sandy pointed to the moon. "Ah Manny." North smiled, "Why you call us?" There was no answer from the moon but instead, a shadow formed. Pitch's shadow.

"But how?" Tooth gasped. Pitch's shadow changed to show a woman's shadow.

"Gothel..." Bunny whispered, referring to the legendary witch.

"What must we do?" North asked.

"_You do nothing." _Manny answered, _"The Big Four will stop them." _A crystal rose out of the floor, bigger than the Guardians' crystal, and Manny's light shined on it.

"You guys know what this means?" Tooth gasped.

"The legend will finally come true." North whispered in awe as a sword symbol appeared. Slowly, a girl appeared. She had hair the color of fire and eyes as bright as the sky. She wore a teal cotton, Medieval-style, off-the-shoulder dress with gold trimmings and beadings. She held a bow and arrow, a quiver on her hip. She was 18 years old.

"_Merida Dunbroch, princess of Dunbroch and the bravest of the brave." _Manny explained.

"She should be an interesting one." Bunny remarked.

"I remember her!" Tooth cried, "She turned her mother into a bear!" The image changed to a black dragon wrapped around itself with a fake, red tail. A boy then appeared. He had scraggly, unkempt brown hair with a small braid behind his right ear and eyes as green as the forest. He wore leather armour with arm brackets, a single black shoe and a prostetic left leg. Behind him was a black dragon with green eyes. The boy also had a sword on his hip. He looked 18.

"_Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, dragon tamer and rider of the Nightfury." _Manny explained.

"Ooh!" Tooth cried, "He changed a lot!" A snowflake appeared. Bunny gasped.

"No..." He whispered. A second later, Jack appeared. "Oh come on!" Bunny cried, "He's a great Guardian, but a Big? Are ya kidding? That dingo will mess them up!"

"_Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and spirit of winter. A valuable friend and ally." _Manny explained.

"Trust Manny." North said when the sun appeared next to the moon. "Lady in Sun!" North cried. Lady in Sun was like Manny, except she kept to herself. She was called Solana.

"_Our 2__nd__ daughter is needed now." _Manny explained, _"She will be the most powerful but she will need the other three as friends and a support system." _The two celestial beings' lights shined down on the crystal and a symbol appeared. The sun and a full moon crossed together. Slowly, a girl appeared. She had waist length blonde hair and spring green eyes. She wore a light purple shirt, jeans and a soft pink headband. Around her neck was a silver chain with a moon charm and around her right wrist was a gold chain with a sun charm.

"_Rapunzel Corona, our daughter." _Solana explained. The Guardians shared shocked looks. The reincarnation was the daughter of Manny and Solana.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Also, in later chapters and intros, PLEASE DON'T BE ON ME FOR MERIDA'S ACCENT! I don't know how to type her accent very well so I will do my best.**

**Merida: (Sarcastically) Gee thanks!**

**Me: Shut up! Your accent's hard to write, just ask any of your writers!**

**Hiccup: It's true...I read some.**

**Merida: Urgh!**

**Jack: Calm down, Fireball.**

**Merida: (Moves to attack Jack)**

**Rapunzel: (Grabs Merida's arm) Calm down Mer!**

**Hiccup: (Grabs Merida's other arm) You can't kill him!**

**Merida: Ah can try!**

**Jack: (Sticks tongue out at Merida)**

**Me: (Shifts eyes nervously) I-I'll update again later but please review before these two kill each other, or worse...me!**

**Rapunzel and Hiccup: Wolfie!**

**Me: (Holds hands up in surrender) I'm sorry! Those two scare me!**

**Jack: (Smirks) You know that's a compliment.**

**Merida: Ah'm gonna kill yeh, Frost!**

**Me: Somebody help me!**

**Merida: (Escapes Rapunzel and Hiccup. Attacks Jack)**

**Me, Rapunzel and Hiccup: (Grab Merida and pull her off Jack) Calm down!**

**Jack: Review! Later.**

**Me: That's my line!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Big Four Meets Oh No

**I'm back! Just like I said I would! I hope you guys enjoy this and thanks to sweettreat95 along with all 11 readers! I can't wait to see your reactions and don't forget to check out the poll!**

**Merida: Start already!**

**Me: (Jumps) Do you have to do that every time?!**

**Merida: No. Yer jus slow.**

**Rapunzel: Merida!**

**Merida: It's tah trooth.**

**Me: (Sighs) Look out for the Frozen references. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rapunzel grinned as she skated with Jack. She was now 18 and for her birthday, Emma and Jack had given her a gold chain bracelet with a sun charm. It was Emma's and both had insisted she take it. Now, the two were skating around for fun. Suddenly, a portal opened and four Yetis came out. One grabbed Jack by his hood. The winter spirit cried out.

"Put him down!" Rapunzel cried, running towards the Yetis only to be scooped up and into another sack. "Phil!" She cried, recognizing the Yeti she had met a few times. The next thing she knew, she crashed onto a hard floor. She cried out in pain when the sack she was in was untied and she saw Jack. "Jack!" The reincarnation cried, hugging her best friend tightly.

"You okay, Punz?" He asked. She nodded and as they pulled away, she noticed all of the Guardians and two more portals opened. Sacks came through and the elves untied them. A girl with fire red hair and just as wild curls and sky blue eyes came out of one. She wore a teal cotton, Medieval-style dress with gold trimmings and beadings with a bow on her back and a quiver of arrows on her right hip. She whipped off her bow and pulled an arrow back. She aimed it at the Guardians and threatoned,

"One of yeh better explain what happened 'fore Ah use yeh for practice." The other boy had scraggly and unkempt brown hair and forest green eyes. He wore a leather armor and arm brackets. Rapunzel looked down and gasped when she saw his left leg. It was prostetic. The last sack held a...dragon.

"What's going on here?!" The boy cried.

"I tell you!" North cried, "We are Guardians and you are Big Four!"

"What?!" All four cried.

"Chosen by Man in Moon, himself." North smiled.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about," The boy said, "but I'm not a part of your 'Big Four'."

"Me either." The girl agreed. Jack and Rapunzel nodded as well.

"Yes, you are." Tooth said, "You were all chosen when you were born to be a Big."

"WHAT?!" The girl cried, obviously not happy of her fate being decided. North nodded,

"Yes. You are Merida Dunbroch, brave princess of Dunbroch." Jack snickered at Merida's title. The redhead in turn shot an arrow at the spirit, missing his head by inches.

"That was a warning." Merida warned, her accent thick. North continued,

"Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, dragon tamer of Berk." Rapunzel's head snapped towards the boy, Hiccup.

"You...you _trained _him?!" Hiccup nodded,

"His name is Toothless, he's a Nightfury." Rapunzel stepped towards the Nightfury and slowly held out a hand. Toothless leaned forward and touched his head to her hand. Rapunzel grinned at Jack, who grinned right back, leaning on his staff.

"Jack Frost, spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun." North continued. Hiccup's head snapped towards Jack, his eyes wide.

"You're Jokul Frosti?" Jack groaned,

"One of my least favorite names."

"What do you have against Berk?!" Hiccup cried. Jack raised an eyebrow, causing the dragon trainer to continue, "It snows _9 months _of the year and _hails _the other _3_!" Jack shrugged,

"It just happens, Hic." Hiccup shook his head at the spirit as North finished,

"And finally, Rapunzel Corona, daughter of Manny and Solana."

"Who?" Rapunzel asked.

"The sun and moon." Jack whispered. Suddenly, sun and moonlight combined and lifted Rapunzel up to them. The reincarnation looked up as she floated towards them.

"_My daughter..." _Solana whispered, _"We have waited so long."_

"_You are so beautiful." _Manny smiled. Suddenly, Rapunzel saw them. Manny was a portly built man with one strand of silver hair and kind eyes. He wore a suit. Solana, on the other hand, had long golden blonde hair and equally kind eyes. She wore a flowing dress of gold. While nobody else saw or heard what Rapunzel did, they did see a change. Silver and gold light covered Rapunzel as her parents spoke. _"You must be brave, my child, for you will face a danger ahead and will need your whole heart to win this battle."_

"_Be brave, my flower, and nothing can truly hurt you." _Solana whispered. Rapunzel suddenly fell to the ground. Jack caught her and gasped at her appearance. Her golden blonde hair now had thick streaks of silver in it and she was dressed differently. She now wore a silver corset top, a flowing matching skirt with gold swirl desgins, puffed sleeves with gold stripes and gold lace sleeves. Her feet remained bare however.

"What happened?" He whispered, turning to the Guardians.

"That's her spiritual form, mate." Bunny explained, "She's got her powers now."

"Powers?" Jack whispered, confused, when Rapunzel stirred. She opened her eyes to see Jack. She smiled when she remembered what Manny and Solana said and fear coursed through her. Suddenly, Jack cried out and let her go, his hands burning from the silver and gold light that she had released. Seeing Jack in pain, from _her_, Rapunzel stood up and ran, not noticing her new outfit or hair. She ran as fast as she could.

"Stop her!" North cried. Quickly, the group ran after the newly found princess of the skies as she ran through the workshop. Yetis tried to grab her but because of her fear, their hands were burned with silver and gold light. Rapunzel ran as fast as she could until she was outside. She didn't stop, however, until Sandy appeared in front of her.

"Sandy!" She gasped just before the Guardian of Dreams used his sand, putting her to sleep. Jack caught her once again.

"What happened?!" He cried.

"Her powers are connected to her emotions." Tooth explained, "Because of her fear from whatever her parents told her, her light released and burned you. That fear, on top of the other, caused her to lose control." She held up silver gloves with gold accents. "These should help her keep it in until it's controlled." They slipped the gloves on and returned the now silver streaked girl to the workshop.

"This is real?" Merida gasped as she knelt next to Jack once he set Rapunzel down. Hiccup followed the Scot as she continued, "Magic? You? All of it?"

"Yep." Jack answered. Hiccup sighed before saying,

"I'll help you guys." Jack looked at him in surprise. "If this is something big, you'll need a dragon. Besides, Toothless and I can afford another adventure, right buddy?" Toothless in turn licked his rider.

"Ah'll help too." Merida said, "Magic almost ruined mah family once. If Ah can help her and anyone else stay away from it, Ah will." Jack smiled slightly before turning to North.

"Who're we up against?" He asked.

"Pitch and Gothel." North answered. Jack's eyes widened.

"I thought she was a myth!" He cried. Bunny shook his head.

"She's real, mate. And she's dangerous. That's why you need the Sheila there." He said, gesturing to the sleeping Rapunzel. Jack looked at Merida and Hiccup before saying,

"Tell us everything and we'll help explain it to her." The Guardians nodded and began to explain.

* * *

**And that's it for now! Rapunzel's wearing her Tangled dress in the above described colors and has gloves similar to a certain Disney princess in the described colors (hint hint!). Anyone catch the Frozen references?**

**Rapunzel: I did!**

**Merida: Don't spoil it, Punz!**

**Me: For once, I agree with Merida. You lived it in my mind for Pete's sake!**

**Rapunzel: Don't worry, I won't spoil. Review for Wolfie and she'll update soon!**

**Me: I'll do my best. I have a lot of other stories, you know.**

**Merida: Yeah, yeah. We'll see yeh later.**

**Me: Stop stealing my lines!**


	3. Chapter 3:Burgess and Iridessa

**I'm back! And this time I got the boys with me, though I might regret that.**

**Jack: Hey, at least we haven't threatoned you!**

**Me: Yet, Jack, yet. You love to tease, after all.**

**Hiccup: She's right.**

**Jack: Hmph.**

**Me: Thanks to ultron-6 and Serenity'sfire98 (you are something! Let's see if you can find the other references. Also, any idea for the sequel title?) for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 47 readers and the unidentified two who went to my poll! Thanks for your votes and everything but I need more before I decide. (It involves a prequel, that's all I'm saying so vote away!)**

**Hiccup: Don't get used to fast updates. These are only happening because she's on break currently so don't be too excited.**

**Me: Please review and enjoy. P.S. Battle scenes are NOT my strong point. You have been warned.**

* * *

Rapunzel opened her eyes to find Jack's icy blue ones staring at her.

"Jack..." She whispered. Jack smiled. Just then, everything came back to her. Rapunzel gasped and moved as far away from Jack as she could. "Stay away!" She cried, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Punz, you have to calm down." Jack said, "We can explain everything." Merida and Hiccup nodded in agreement. Rapunzel then noticed the gloves on her hands.

"Where?" She whispered.

"Tooth gave 'em to yeh." Merida explained, "Keeps yeh magic in." Rapunzel then noticed her dress and hair. She cried out in surprise.

"What happened to me?!" She cried.

"Manny and Solana gave you your powers." Hiccup explained, exactly as he was told to.

"Powers..." Rapunzel whispered and her hand instinctley grabbed her moon charm, as she had done for years.

"Punz, we have to go and fight Pitch and a witch named Gothel." Jack explained.

"How's Pitch back?" Rapunzel asked, confused.

"Gothel ressurected him." Tooth explained.

"What do we do?" Rapunzel asked.

"Travel around, find Pitch and Gothel, stop them at any cost." North explained.

"That's it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Gothel is a powerful witch, sheila." Bunny explained, "She won't be easy to defeat, especially partnered with Pitch." Rapunzel looked down before meeting her fellow teenagers' eyes.

"Are you guys in?" She asked.

"Only if you are." Jack answered. Rapunzel sighed,

"I'm in."

"Excellant!" North grinned, pulling out a snowglobe, "Use this to leave." He handed it to Jack. "Good luck!"

"You'll do great." Tooth smiled.

"Be careful." Bunny warned. Sandy gave the four thumbs up. Hiccup waved Toothless to follow them as they left the workshop. Rapunzel gasped as she stepped outside. She couldn't feel the cold.

"Punz?" Jack asked, worried. Rapunzel didn't answer, instead she walked closer to Jack and grabbed his hand that held his staff, her eyes widening further.

"I don't feel the cold." She whispered. Jack's eyes widened and he stuffed the snowglobe in his pocket before putting his hand on Rapunzel's cheek.

"Anything?" He asked. Rapunzel shook her head. Jack's eyes widened further.

"Why's that important?" Hiccup asked as he and Merida stared at the two. Jack didn't answer but instead grabbed both Hiccup and Merida's hands. Both gasped at the freezing tempature of Jack's skin.

"Yeh like ice!" Merida cried. Jack nodded.

"Punz, you must have a kind of spirit like quality now." Jack said in awe, "You can't feel tempatures like mine." Rapunzel looked at her gloved hands in awe.

"Wow..." She whispered. The four were silent until Toothless made a slight noise.

"So, uh...where are we going?" Hiccup asked awkwardley. Jack thought for a moment before grinning,

"Burgess!" Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"Jack, no!" She cried, "How am I supposed to explain _this_?!" She grabbed a strand of her silver streaks and gestured to her dress.

"Punz, you have to go explain to Jamie and his family what you're doing and that you'll be safe." Jack insisted, "Just tell Mrs. Bennett it'll be fine and tell Jamie the truth. You have to say bye, Punz." Rapunzel sighed and hung her head. Jack was right. As much as she hated to admit it, her best friend was right.

"I hate you, Overland." She muttered. Jack grinned,

"I hate you too, Corona." He took out the snowglobe and said, "Burgess." He threw it on the ground, breaking it. A portal appeared, scaring Toothless, who growled at the portal.

"Easy bud!" Hiccup cried, "We have to go through." He calmed down the Nightfury and smiled at him softly, "It'll be fine, bud." Toothless nodded, his eyes wide and babylike. Jack led the way into the portal, followed closely by Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup last, riding on Toothless.

* * *

The four stepped out of the portal and looked around the forest. They were by Jack and Rapunzel's lake. Jack walked over to the blonde and squeezed her hand.

"Ready?" He whispered. Rapunzel nodded slowly, nervous. Hiccup slid off Toothless and said,

"We'll be back soon, buddy. Stay here." Toothless nodded and Hiccup grinned as the four walked out of the forest.

"Punz!" The four turned and Rapunzel groaned as Eugene ran up.

"What do you want, Eugene?" She asked.

"It's Flynn and I like the new look." He smirked. He grabbed one of her silver strands and slid it between his fingers. "Makes you look...spunky." Rapunzel pushed him away.

"Eugene, how many times do I have to tell you to NOT call me Punz and to leave me ALONE!" She snapped, putting emphasis on 'not' and 'alone'. Eugene ignored the blonde, grabbed her roughly by the waist and whispered in her ear,

"Come on now, Punz. I know you want me." Rapunzel pushed him back as Merida and Hiccup grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. Merida aimed an arrow at Eugene, Hiccup pulled out his fire sword and held it towards the boy and Jack aimed his staff at him, though Eugene didn't see him.

"Ah believe Punz asked ya to leave 'er alone." Merida sneered.

"If you don't," Hiccup threatoned, "you'll have to deal with ALL of us." Rapunzel held up a hand and said,

"Guys, I got this." She stepped forward and leaned into Eugene. Smirking, the older boy leaned in as well, not noticing how Jack's grip on his staff tightened considerably. At the last second, Rapunzel pulled back and punched Eugene as hard as she could. Jack, Merida and Hiccup noticed the way the gold accents on her glove flashed as she punched him. She glared down at Eugene as he lay on the sidewalk, holding his jaw. "Don't you DARE hit on me AGAIN, Eugene Fitzherbert! Or I will not be responsible for what my friends do." She then turned and walked towards the Bennetts' house. Jack fell into step beside her.

"That was awesome, Punz!" He cried, "I thought you were really gonna kiss him." Rapunzel looked at him, a smirk on her lips.

"Jackson Overland Frost," She smirked, using his new full name, "were you jealous?" Jack scoffed,

"Yeah right." Rapunzel's smirk widened as she said,

"You do remember that I can tell when you're lying." Jack sighed,

"Yes, but you can't blame me. Remember when Alexander hit on you?" Rapunzel giggled,

"You didn't even know who I really was and you attacked him." Jack laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder when Merida and Hiccup caught up.

"That was ahmazing, Punz!" Merida cried before she clamed a hand over her mouth. Rapunzel laughed,

"Merida, you and Hiccup can call me Punz. I just don't like it when Eugene does."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"He teased me, growing up." Rapunzel sighed, "And besides...Jack's the only one who could call me that, even when I didn't have my memories. Jamie, Sophie, Emma and you guys were added to the list later."

"Who're Jamie, Emma and Sophie?" Merida asked.

"Good friends." Rapunzel smiled, "And Emma's Jack's sister."

"I'll explain later." Jack said as they arrived at the Bennetts'. Mrs. Bennett ran up to Rapunzel and fussed,

"Oh Rapunzel! Thank goodness you're back and-" She cut herself off and gasped, "What happened?!" Rapunzel smiled slightly,

"Mrs. Bennett, I'm going away for a while with Merida and Hiccup." She gestured to the teens behind her. "The streaks and the dress will be gone when I get back in a...few weeks at most." Mrs. Bennett bit her lip before she relented,

"Well, alright. Just say goodbye to the kids first." Just then, Sophie ran out.

"Punzie!" She cried. Rapunzel scooped up the 2 year old and hugged her tightly.

"Punzie's leaving for a while, okay?" She whispered, "You be good for Mommy, okay?" Sophie nodded and hugged the reincarnation tightly before she was set down. Rapunzel waved goodbye when she realized, "Where's Jamie?"

"He went to the forest." Mrs. Bennett called as she walked inside with Sophie, waving goodbye. Rapunzel nodded and ran off, Merida, Hiccup and Jack behind her.

* * *

They found Jamie by the lake.

"Jamie!" Rapunzel cried. The 10 year old turned and hugged Rapunzel tightly as she ran up. "I'm leaving Jamie." She whispered. Jamie pulled back.

"What?" He gasped.

"We have to take care of Pitch and a witch named Gothel." Jack explained, "Merida and Hiccup here will be helping us."

"What about the dragon?" Jamie asked, pointing to Toothless. Hiccup chuckled,

"Toothless is coming with us too...Jamie right?" Jamie nodded.

"Don't worry." Merida smiled, "Punz'll be back 'fore yeh know it." Jamie looked up at Rapunzel.

"Promise?" He asked. Rapunzel smiled,

"I promise." Suddenly, there was a roar. The group turned around and gasped as a bear stood behind them. He had an eye sealed shut and weapons on his back.

"Mor'du." Merida whispered in horror.

"Jamie run!" Rapunzel and Jack shouted as they prepared for battle. Rapunzel jumped back as Jack shot ice at the beast. Merida shot an arrow at his shoulder as Toothless breathed fire at him. The bear growled and attacked Merida.

"It attacks the weakest attacker..." Rapunzel realized and shouted, "Hiccup! Cover Merida! Don't let Mor'du get her! Jack! Trip him up! Make it slippery! Heck, turn him into a snowman! Merida! Keep firing at him and find a weakness now!" The three nodded and did as told by the celestial princess. Mor'du moved to attack Merida when Hiccup directed Toothless to fire at Mor'du. As the beast turned, Jack began to create a snow storm, burying the beast in ice.

"Too much!" Merida shouted as she shot an arrow at an axe in the bear's back.

"Punz! We need your help!" Jack cried.

"I...I can't! I hurt you guys! I can't control it!" Rapunzel cried back, desperately.

"Yes you can!" Jack argued, "You're the strongest of us all! We need you!" Rapunzel slowly nodded and removed her right glove, showing her sun bracelet. Taking a deep breath, the celestial princess held out her hand. Bright, golden light shot out of her hand at Mor'du and the gold in her hair seemed to glow. Mor'du cried out in pain and in the moment of distraction, Hiccup and Merida managed to strike the axe in Mor'du's back enough the make it go in farther. As the bear cried out, Jack froze the axe, preventing the beast from removing it. "Now Punz!" Jack shouted. Rapunzel held out her hand and this time silver light shot out, her silver streaks glowing, and the bear disintegrated into darkness.

"He wasn't real..." Merida whispered as Jamie ran forward.

"You guys okay?" He cried. The four nodded as Rapunzel put her glove back on and turned to Jack.

"Okay Jack, what do you know about Gothel?!" She cried. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair before saying,

"I think I should tell you the legend of the daughter of the sun and moon." He gestured to the groun and all four sat. "Back in the beginning of time, a drop of light left both the sun and the moon. Halfway to the new born Earth, the drops combined and became a single drop. As it stuck the Earth, the drop became a girl, named Iridessa. She became the protector of the new born humans and they treated her as a goddess, though she never accepted the title. One day, a witch named Gothel tricked Iridessa into believeing if she didn't go with Gothel, the humans would be killed. Gothel locked Iridessa in a tower and used her powers to keep herself young for hundreds of years. Once Iridessa realized Gothel wouldn't let her go, she tried to escape. Gothel responded by killing a family of humans. Iridessa mourned them before she attacked Gothel. She used her light and destroyed Gothel. However, immediatly after the battle, Pitch appeared. Because Iridessa was locked up for so long, the humans developed fear and that in turn created Pitch. Iridessa fought him and sacrificed her life in order to lock him up until the Dark Ages, when he escaped and Manny had to call upon the Guardians. Solana was heartbroken. Iridessa was gone but Manny promised that one day, their second daughter would rise with the rest of the Big Four and end Gothel's terror once and for all."

"So, this legend is about you guys?" Jamie asked.

"Apparently." Hiccup remarked.

"What do we do?" Merida asked, looking around. Rapunzel was looking at the ground when it hit her.

"Burgess!" She cried. At her friends' confused looks, she explained, "Burgess is Jack and my home. Don't you see? They're going to attack OUR homes before anywhere else!"

"Nice deduction, Punz." Hiccup smiled.

"So, who's home is closer?" Jamie asked.

"Ah live in Dunbroch." Merida said.

"I live in Berk." Hiccup said. They turned to Jack.

"What're you looking at me for?" He asked.

"You travel all over the world, Jack." Rapunzel explained, "Who's closer?" Jack sighed,

"Dunbroch." Rapunzel nodded,

"Then that's where we're going." She turned to Jamie, "Head home and we'll be back in a few weeks at the most." Jamie nodded, hugged Rapunzel and Jack tightly and ran off.

"Now how do we get there?" Merida asked. Suddenly, the wind flew around Rapunzel and picked her up. The celestial princess laughed,

"Looks like we're flying." Jack's eyes widened.

"Punz...your hair's growing." Rapunzel looked at her hair that was now close to her legs and shrugged,

"Guess I'm becoming my namesake." Hiccup jumped on Toothless and held a hand out to Merida. Merida took his hand and allowed him to pull her onto the dragon.

"Come on guys!" Jack called as he took to the skies, "To Dunbroch!"

* * *

**There's the chapter and another Frozen reference or two if you're really good. Also, the Eugene almost kissing Rapunzel was inspired by RWBY's Yellow trailer and of course I'm taking names' review to chapter 7 of Remember Me! I remembered that review and decided to comply here! Hope it works for you guys, it made me laugh just writing it! Also, the name Iridessa for the original daughter was chosen because it's like light and I just love the name. No she is not the fairy from Tinkerbell. She looks completely different and you will get an image of her soon I promise.**

**Hiccup: Don't forget to check out Wolfie's poll. It's only up for a week.**

**Jack: See you guys next time and review!**

**Me: Will you people STOP stealing MY lines?!**

**Jack and Merida: Nope.**

**Me: Where'd Merida come from?!**


	4. Chapter 4:Bonding

**I'm back again! Now we're on our way to Dunbroch and you'll see some very familiar elements from each of this group's individual movies.**

**Rapunzel: Aren't you forgetting the thanks?**

**Me: Thank you, Punz! (This is why she's my favorite of the four. I took a poll and get this, I'm more like her than the others!)**

**Jack: Hey!**

**Me: Who me? I didn't say anything. (winks) Anyways, thanks to Fruitqueen (I'm sorry you haven't seen Frozen yet but you definatley should it's awesome!), ultron-6 (thanks for making me feel better about that scene. I am SO not confident on how I write them.), Angie's Love, MegaFrost4 and soul reaper miko for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 185 readers! Now before I start, I just want to say to all of you, if you want to watch a good RotBTD video or two, go onto Youtube, type in seer seeker and watch all of their videos. The first ones they did were of this fanfic's theme song and I love every video, it tells a good story, almost like a real movie.**

**Jack: Can we start already?**

**Rapunzel: Don't be so impatient Jack. Wolfie's poll is still open and the tie is broken thanks to one voter. The poll is about a prequel to Wolfie's old story, Remember Me, which was the prequel to this one. The winning option right now is Yes do a sequel and the title is An Eternal Friendship. Go vote!**

**Jack: Okay, you two won't shut up, so I'll make you. (whispers: sorry Punz) (Freezes me and Rapunzel)**

**Me and Rapunzel: Ja-(froze)**

**Jack: (smirks) Enjoy the chapter and don't worry. They'll thaw by the time you finish reading.**

* * *

The four flew across the sky in almost silence for a long time until Hiccup turned to Merida, saying,

"Do you trust me?" Merida met his eyes and scoffed,

"Like Ah got a choice." Hiccup chuckled lightly before turning around and calling,

"Jack! Punz!" The two flyers stopped and turned. "Watch this." Hiccup leaned down and whispered to Toothless before he said, "Hold on." Just as he finished talking, Toothless flew towards the ocean in a nose dive. Merida cried out in shock as Rapunzel screamed,

"Hiccup! Merida!" She flew in a nose dive after them, Jack behind her. Toothless started spinning in a circle but instead of screaming in fear, Merida screamed in joy. Suddenly, Toothless' wings spread open and their fall was slowed feet away from the ocean. But just as suddenly as the flight stopped, it started again, this time with Toothless flying back to the clouds as Hiccup adjusted the tail. Jack cried out in joy as the two followed their younger friends to the sky. Rapunzel finally relaxed as they flew higher and higher until they were above the clouds.

"You ready to try something else?" Hiccup asked to which Merida nodded eagerly. Hiccup smiled and bent down to Toothless as he adjusted the tail so the dragon could fly alone and whispered, "Ready bud?" Toothless nodded eagerly. Hiccup laughed slightly before he fell off his dragon.

"Hiccup!" Merida cried as he fell, Toothless, Rapunzel and Jack following him.

"Are you crazy?!" Rapunzel cried as they followed him. Hiccup just laughed and shook his head.

"I'm smart, not crazy." He then curled up and put his arms through loops on his pants and pulled out. Something similar to wings came out and Hiccup began to glide. "Woohoo!" He cried as the wind rushed past his face. Jack laughed.

"What's so funny?" Merida and Rapunzel demanded.

"I knew he was making that suit, it was just hilarious to see your faces." Jack laughed causing Rapunzel to grab him by his hoodie and hold him in front of Toothless, saying,

"Toothless, lick." Toothless did just that, making Jack groan,

"Thanks Punz." Rapunzel laughed as she released him and spun around, her hair that now stretched to her knees swinging with her. They flew around like that until Jack noticed Hiccup's decent better. "Come on, Hic, hop on the dragon." Hiccup nodded and gestured for Toothless to come closer. Said dragon went under his rider and allowed him on. Hiccup fixed his leg and they flew again.

* * *

After several hours, and an accidental ocean dive thanks to Toothless, Rapunzel cried,

"An island!" It wasn't Scottland but it would do for the night. The four landed in the forest and Rapunzel collapsed, her hair sprawled around her. "What a day..." She muttered. She then got up and helped the others gather wood for fire. Once they had enough wood, Toothless lit it before settling behind Hiccup. That was when Rapunzel gasped, "Merida!" Merida raised an eyebrow in question when Rapunzel grabbed her arm and held it up. The Scottish princess' dress was torn, revealing a scratch on her arm. "How'd this happen?!" Rapunzel cried.

"Mor'du grabbed me." Merida explained with a shrug, "Ah'll be fine." Rapunzel shook her head.

"No, you won't. You need to get this healed or it might get infected." The celestial princess insisted.

"Where am Ah gonna find a healer this late?" Merida asked. Rapunzel sighed when she heard a voice, her father, whisper,

"_You can heal her. You know how." _Rapunzel then took the end of her hair and wrapped it around Merida's arm.

"What are yeh doing?" Merida asked. Rapunzel didn't answer until she finished wrapping her hair. She took a deep breath and sang,

"_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine." _As she sang, her hair began to glow, starting at her roots before continuing on as she contined,

"_Heal what has been hurt._

_Change the fate's design._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine." _As she finished her song, her hair ceased it's glowing. Slowly, the princess unwrapped her hair and revealed Merida's arm, healed. The archer gasped,

"How?" Rapunzel shrugged,

"Must be one of my powers." Jack suddenly grabbed her around the waist and spun her into the air, just like he had when Sandy knocked Pitch out. He laughed as did she as they spun above the forest before sinking back down. Merida and Hiccup exchanged a knowing look as Jack cried,

"That was amazing, Punz!" Rapunzel giggled in agreement when Merida asked,

"So, yeh got a sister?" Jack turned to her and nodded, sitting on the ground.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I didn't know Jokul Frosti had any relatives." Hiccup admitted. Jack laughed before saying,

"I wasn't always Jack Frost, kid." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I'm your age." Jack smirked and shook his head.

"Nice try, Hic but I'm 318 years old. You're 18, like Merida, making you guys the kids."

"What about Punz?" Merida asked.

"I'm technically 318 now as well." Rapunzel smiled, "Thanks to my reincarnating."

"What?!" Merida cried, "Start from the beginning."

* * *

And so, Rapunzel and Jack spent the next few hours explaining their story to the princess and tamer. Once finished, the two fell asleep. Jack held a hand out to Rapunzel, which she gladly took. Being a spirit and celestial princess made them not require food or sleep, though they did do it on occasion, for Jack that is. The two walked to a cliff overlooking a lake with the moon above.

"Reminds me of home." Rapunzel sighed. Jack was silent, leaning on his staff until he asked,

"Why are you scared Punz?" Rapunzel met his eyes before looking down, not answering. "Come on, I'm your best friend." Jack prodded. Rapunzel sighed and answered,

"I'm scared because I hurt you. Don't try and tell me I didn't because I know I did. I heard you cry out when I let my fear out and it burned you. I don't want to hurt you, it scares me." Jack wrapped an arm across her shoulders and whispered,

"Punz, do you remember what I told you all those years ago when you were afraid in the tree?" Rapunzel smiled at the memory. "I told you, 'I've got you...always.' Remember?" Rapunzel nodded,

"I remember." Jack turned her, putting his staff on the ground and held her waist.

"I still mean it Punz, I always have." He whispered, "I'm not gonna let you go, even if you are scared to touch me. You have a gift Punz, not a curse. All you have to do is find the key to controlling it and use it." Rapunzel nodded as she stared into his blue eyes that seemed to melt into the familiar brown ones she first fell in love with. Slowly, the celestial princess leaned in along with the winter spirit until their lips met. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as he pulled her closer, warmth flowing through both of them. They kissed until they ran out of air and had to part. Jack rested his forehead against Rapunzel's as they panted together.

"I love you." She whispered. Jack grinned,

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, the team split up. Jack, Hiccup and Toothless for fish and Merida and Rapunzel to collecting berries.

"So..." Merida said, "yeh and Jack are pretty close, aye?"

"Yeah, why?" Rapunzel asked nonchalantly.

"Oh nothing." Merida smirked, "Other than the fact Ah know yeh like him." Rapunzel looked at her incredously and shook her head.

"I don't like Jack, Mer." Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Mer?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like a nickname."

"It's nice but don't change the subject! Yeh like Jack!"

"No Merida, I don't like him."

* * *

"So, you and Rapunzel have known each other a long time?" Hiccup asked as he, Jack and Toothless fished, Jack searching the water as Hiccup and Toothless grabbed the fish, though Toothless for himself.

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Hiccup answered.

"Hic, something's up." Hiccup turned to Jack and smirked,

"I know you like Rapunzel." Jack shook his head,

"You're crazy. I don't like Punz." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right and the way you looked at her yesterday was all friend zoned." Hiccup said sarcastically, "Come on, Jack! Admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit, Hic. I don't like Punz." Jack insisted as he pointed out the last fish. Hiccup sighed as the three made their way back to their makeshift camp.

* * *

"Anything?" Hiccup asked Merida. They had agreed the night before to get Jack and Rapunzel admit they liked one another. Merida shook her head.

"Nothing. Those two are stubborn." She said. Hiccup laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Aren't we all?" The two then planned on how to get the spirit and princess to admit to each other their feelings, unaware that they already did...a month ago.

* * *

**And there's the chapter. Jack and Punz are mean for not telling Hic and Mer the truth but they aren't lying either. Speaking of Jack...YOU'RE DEAD FROST!  
**

**Jack: Now you sound like Merida!**

**Me: Jack, how could you freeze us?!**

**Jack: You were taking too long.**

**Me: That doesn't mean you can go around freezing people!**

**Jack: Aww come on, it was harm-(falls unconcious)**

**Rapunzel: (standing behind Jack, holding dream sand frying pan) There we go!**

**Me: (grinning) Thanks Punz.**

**Rapunzel: Please review for Wolfie and check out her poll. Only 3 days left! Bye!**

**Me: Not you too!**


	5. Chapter 5:Lanturns

**Hello, everyone! I'm back and now we reach Dunbroch! And I'm glad you guys like the whole 'Hiccup and Merida playing match maker' thing.**

**Merida: Well, they won't admit they like each other!**

**Hiccup: Just let her continue, Mer.**

**Me: Thank you Hic. Thanks to ultron-6, Angie's Love (you are so sweet! And I always thank reviewers, followers and favorors, it's just a thing I do and I'm glad I made your day.), Ashlizabeth and LoLness for reviewing/following along with all 323 readers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh! I almost forgot. We've got another vote on the poll and now the leader remains An Eternal Friendship. Keep voting! Only a couple days left!**

**Merida: Would ya start already?!**

**Me: And just for that, I am promoting a story now! (sticks tongue out at Merida) Okay, so I am reading an amazing story for Rise of the Guardians called The Stranger and it's written by my faithful reviewer Serenity'sfire98. It's a story of all the Guardians plus the kids plus Pitch and Jack's own little sister Emma watching the movie. She's almost at the point where Jack remembers and I'm tingling with excitement. And if you like Frozen, go to the Once Upon a Time archive and find the story Black and Frozen Hearts by Peter's lost girl. She is an amazing author and I don't want to give away too much. Just know that it centers around a character most of us love and how they become part of saving Henry in Neverland. Go check it out!**

**Hiccup: Okay, now I'm getting impatient.**

**Merida: Thank yeh!**

**Me: You two are worse than Jack and Punz! Combined!**

**Merida: Toothless!**

**Toothless: (Roars)**

**Me: (shaking in corner) Okay, okay! I'm starting. Help me!**

* * *

The four flew off as soon as Merida and Hiccup finished eating. They flew for a few hours until Hiccup pointed,

"Is that it?" They turned to see an island with a rustic stone castle near it. Merida nodded.

"That's Dunbroch!" She cried. The four flew in and landed in the forest. Rapunzel looked back at her hair and groaned. It was beginning to drag behind her by a few feet. "Here, come with meh." Merida said and led the reincarnation away from the boys. Rapunzel gasped as she and Merida entered a meadow with several flowers growing.

"What is this place?" She whispered in awe.

"This is where all the flowers are grown." Merida explained, "We can use 'em to braid yer 'air."

"Oh you don't have to." Rapunzel insisted.

"Come on, it'll make it easier on yeh." Merida argued. Rapunzel sighed and gave in. She sat on the field as Merida braided her hair intricatly. It took a long time, an hour at the most, but Merida managed to braid the long hair. Rapunzel stood up and spun in a circle.

"I love it." She smiled. Her hair was braided so intricatly that as it continued to grow it wouldn't touch the ground for a long while. Merida handed her extra bouquets of flowers.

"These are in case we need tah rebraid it." She explained. Rapunzel nodded and the two found the boys. "Are we taking Toothless?" Merida asked.

"How will the people react?" Hiccup answered.

"Not bad since he's harmless." Merida said, "We can keep 'im in the stable with Angus."

"Angus?" Rapunzel asked.

"Mah horse." Merida explained.

"Well, let's go then." Jack smiled. The four walked into the village and people were staring at them, whispering about their princess' strange new friends. But the whispers became even quieter when they saw Rapunzel's silver streaks.

"Why are they staring at me so intensely?" Rapunzel whispered to Merida. Merida met her eyes and whispered back,

"Mah mum will explain better then me." Rapunzel nodded and they made their way to the castle. "Mum! Dad!" Merida called as she walked in. The people came down. One was a man that looked almost bear like. His red hair was wild, his blue eyes bright and he was dressed like a warrior with a missing leg. The woman had long brown hair and kind brown eyes, wearing a dark blue dress.

"Merida, where have yeh-" The woman started but she cut herself off when she saw the three, or rather to her the two, with her daughter. "Who're yeh?" She asked.

"Mum, this is Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack." Merida explained, unaware her parents couldn't see Jack.

"Is the boy Jack or Hiccup?" The man asked. Merida is confused.

"There's two of them. The one with brown 'air is Hiccup. The one with white 'air is Jack." She explained.

"Merida, there's only the one boy." Merida's mother explained. Rapunzel sighed and walked towards Jack. She put a hand on his that held the staff to comfort him. Suddenly, spirals of gold and silver wrapped up Jack's arm, staff and soon his entire body. The king and queen gasped.

"What?" Merida asked. Her mother pointed and whispered,

"The boy. The boy with white hair is there." Merida smiled,

"Mum, Dad, meet Hiccup Haddock, Rapunzel Corona and Jack Frost." The queen stepped forward and smiled,

"I welcome you all. I am Queen Elinor and this is my husband, King Fergus." Fergus grinned.

"You're...you're not freaked out over seeing me?" Jack asked. Elinor smiled softly,

"We had our own expierience of magic." Jack grinned. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Hiccup smiled. Fergus stared at him and pointed at him.

"Yeh boy. I remember yeh." He said, "Yer father is Stoick the Vast, aye?" Hiccup nodded. "He was meh enemy until we made peace." Hiccup nodded in understanding.

* * *

Later that night, Rapunzel walked into the queen's chambers.

"Queen Elinor?" She called. Elinor smiled at the girl,

"Rapunzel, please call me Elinor." Rapunzel nodded,

"Elinor...I was wondering if you could tell everyone in the village to do something tonight..."

* * *

Later still, the four sat in the living room with Fergus after dinner. The triplets were who knows where and Elinor was taking care of what Rapunzel asked of her.

"Rapunzel..." Fergus said, "yer 'air...has silver streaks."

"Yes..." Rapunzel answered.

"Reminds me of the goddess of the sun and moon." Fergus smiled.

"What?!" All four cried.

"Yes...Iridessa." Rapunzel's eyes were wide. The legend Jack told them was of Iridessa. If Iridessa was Manny and Solana's first daughter, than who was she to Rapunzel?

"What's her story?" Jack asked.

"She's a warrior goddess." Fergus explained, "She protects humanity while also making sure the sun and moon are always steady." Rapunzel stood up.

"Excuse me." She said and ran out. She ran until she was outside. Once she was out, she gasped when she heard music. Turning, she found a band playing. Smiling, the celestial princess began to dance when her friends came out. She turned and pulled a little boy in, followed by a woman and then several other people. Soon, they had an entire group dancing. As she danced around, Rapunzel waved Jack in.

"No thanks, Punz." Jack said, holding his hands up, "I don't dance anymore." Merida and Hiccup shared a look before they pushed Jack in. Jack glared at the two as he was forced to dance around, though said two were laughing at themselves, hoping the plan would work. If the two ended up dancing together, the other two hoped they would admit their feelings. Jack and Rapunzel danced around, Rapunzel's magic making him seeable somehow, until the song ended and the two ended up in each others' arms. Jack smiled down at Rapunzel.

"This is too much like that night." She whispered, the memory washing over her.

* * *

**It was the night after Rapunzel's 15****th**** birthday. It was the night of the Spring Festival where the entire village would celebrate the arrival of spring. Rapunzel grinned as she looked around at the village as they prepared for the celebration with the lanturns. It was going to be one of the best since she was allowed to help plan it. She noticed the band she set up come out and she began to dance as they played. She pulled a little boy, David, in and began to dance with him. She linked arms with Gretchen next and pulled her in before she followed with Henry, Nicholas, Peter and Rose. She continued in this way until an entire group was dancing around the square. Rapunzel stopped when she saw Jack and waved him in.**

"**No thanks, Punz." He smirked, "I don't dance." Behind him, Emma stood with two of the kids Jack entertained, James and Lily, whom she sometimes considered friends, and her mother. Sharing a look, the four pushed Jack in. Jack glared at them as he was forced to dance, while they just laughed before joing themselves. Rapunzel danced around until she reached the end and stood, looking at Jack, smiling.**

"**Time for the lanturns!" Henry cried. Jack grinned down at Rapunzel until he ran off, pulling her with him.**

"**Come on, Punz, I know the perfect spot!" He grinned. He led her all the way to his tree. Rapunzel gasped as she saw it.**

"**J-Jack I c-can't!" She cried. Even though she had climbed a tree a year ago, she was still slightly afraid.**

"**It's okay." Jack whispered, "I've got you." Rapunzel noddedand slowly, the teens climbed the tree until they were at the very top. "Ready?" Jack whispered. Rapunzel nodded eagerly as the lanturns were lifted into the air. She grinned and softly sang,**

**_"All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_**

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_  
_Standing here, it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_" Rapunzel looked at Jack and smiled. He smiled back and as she turned back, softly sang,

"**_All those days chasing down a daydream_**  
**_All those years living in a blur_**  
**_All that time never truly seeing_**  
**_Things, the way they were_**

**_Now she's here shining in the starlight_**  
**_Now she's here, suddenly I know_**  
**_If she's here it's crystal clear_**  
**_I'm where I'm meant to go" _Rapunzel smiled at Jack and together they both sang,**

"_**And at last I see the light"**_

"_**And it's like the fog has lifted." **_**Jack smiled.**

"_**And at last I see the light."**_

"_**And it's like the sky is new." **_**Rapunzel smiled.**

"_**And it's warm and real and bright**_**  
**_**And the world has somehow shifted**_**  
**_**All at once, everything is different**_**  
**_**Now that I see you**_**  
**_**Now that I see you..." **_**The two smiled at each other, unaware their hidden meanings were the same.**

* * *

Rapunzel gasped,

"I almost forgot! Get the other two to the water, I'll meet you there."

* * *

Later that day, Rapunzel ran up, hiding something behind her back.

"What's going on?" Merida asked. Rapunzel grinned and pulled four lanturns out from behind her back.

"I asked your mom if we could light lanturns to celebrate spring." Rapunzel explained, "She agreed to tell everyone in the kingdom to do it." As soon as she finished speaking, lanturns lit up the sky behind them. Grinning, the blonde passed out the lanturns, lit them and released her own. Soon, the other three smiled and followed. Rapunzel walked towards the water and stepped on it. Silver and gold streamed across the water, making it thick enough to support her weight. Grinning, she ran across the water until she was in the middle and began to sing,

"_All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
J_ust how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_  
_Standing here, it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you" _She turned back and called, "Come on, Jack!" Laughing slightly, the winter spirit followed and sang,

"_All those days chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here, suddenly I know_  
_If she's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go" _He took Rapunzel's hand and spun her as the two sang,

"_And at last I see the light"_

"_And it's like the fog has lifted." _Jack smiled.

"_And at last I see the light."_

"_And it's like the sky is new." _Rapunzel smiled.

"_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once, everything is different_  
_Now that I see you_  
_Now that I see you..."_ Rapunzel and Jack smiled at each other, Merida and Hiccup grinning at them, thinking they got them to admit their feelings.

* * *

**There's the late chapter! At least I made it extra long for you. Don't forget to check out other stories.**

**Merida: That's it?**

**Me: Says the girl who always rushes me to start.**

**Merida: Shut it!**

**Hiccup: Since these two won't stop arguing, I'll just say please review. Good bye.**

**Me: Hiccup!**


	6. Chapter 6:Red Death and Dreams

**Okay, guys I'm back and I have exciting news about the poll!**

**Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup: It is closed and the winner is...Yes to the prequel with the title An Eternal Friendship!**

**Me: Woo hoo! And if you like my stories Hope and Faith, go check out the new poll I have up for a possible prequel to those stories as well. Also, I am writing this on my laptop but it is being posted on my mom's laptop and all of the stats are coming from my phone as the wifi I am currently using isn't working. (Side note: MeiMei555, your PM made me smile. Thank you so much and I must ask you: did you get the RWBY reference in the 3****rd**** chapter I believe it was?)**

**Merida: Can yeh hurry it up?**

**Rapunzel: Mer, stop being so impatient, she's doing the best she can!**

**Me: Thank you Punz! And thank you to (again this is all on my phone so if I miss you, I'm sorry) Angie's Love and ultron-6 for reviewing along with all 453 readers! I apologize again if something goes wrong but this is the best I can do.**

**Jack: (leaning on staff) Can you please cut these off?**

**Hiccup: Wolfie, they've waited as long as they could. You've gotta start.**

**Me: (sighs) I know but I hate giving in to them.**

**Jack and Merida: Hey!**

**Rapunzel: Don't worry about them. Also, remember, after Sunday these every day updates will stop and calm down to once every couple weeks since Wolfie has like 5 or 6 stories in progress, including this one.**

**Hiccup: But we aren't disappearing so keep reviewing and she'll update sooner.**

**Me: Okay, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Rapunzel turned to Hiccup and Merida, who still stood on the shore and called,

"Come on, guys! Come out!" Hiccup waved his hands, saying,

"It won't support our weight, Punz." Rapunzel rolled her eyes before she stamped her bare foot on the water she stood on. Silver and gold swirled out from under her foot, hardening the surface more. Following her example, Jack waved his staff on the water, thickening his ice.

"Come on!" Rapunzel whined like a little kid. Not wanting to wait any longer, the best friends ran over and pulled the two on.

"Woah!" Merida cried out as Rapunzel dragged her while Jack took Hiccup, though Rapunzel did it nicer.

"Come on, just walk." Rapunzel smiled. She showed how to walk and dance on the water and soon the four were dancing around, the lanturns and Manny being their only light. Rapunzel giggled as Jack spun her while Merida and Hiccup grabbed onto each other to keep from falling and watching the couple. Jack grinned before he skated around, dragging Rapunzel, calling,

"Come on, Punz! Remember the first time we skated together?" Rapunzel smiled lightly. It was a year before the accident and the first time she showed Jack and Emma what she could do. Together, the best friends skated around in perfect unison, performing the same dance they had only 301 years before, as a 16 and 17 year old. Jack threw his staff on the wind, to the shore as he continued to spin Rapunzel around. Rapunzel laughed and jumped up into the air when Jack released her before she grabbed him again and spun off in another direction. Soon, a crowd gathered, watching the couple dance and skate as if they were the only two people in the world. When they finally stopped, Merida and Hiccup crossed their fingers, hoping they finally got them. Unfortunatly, Jack and Rapunzel were enjoying their game far too much and instead, only hugged. Merida groaned, her face buried in her hands and hair.

* * *

The next morning, Rapunzel woke to see her hair even longer, requiring more braids and flowers. She sighed and called,

"Merida." Minutes later, the Scottish princess came in, hair wild from sleep. She noticed Rapunzel's hair and instantly walked over and began braiding the reincarnation's hair even more. By the time the two made it downstairs, breakfast was already under way.

"What took ya so long?" Fergus asked.

"Punz's 'air is growin' and needed ta be rebraided." Merida explained.

"Well, yeh look beautiful." Elinor smiled. Rapunzel bowed graciously and breakfast began, the triplets messing around the entire time. Just as they finished, a sound was heard from the forest. Quickly, Rapunzel ran to the window and looked out.

"Jack! Mer! Hic!" She cried. Said three ran up and gasped when they saw what was outside. Darkness was gathering in the forest.

"Come on!" Jack cried, jumping into the air and leading the way to the forest. Hiccup hopped on Toothless once he got to the stables with Merida, who grabbed Angus while Rapunzel jumped into the air. Racing as fast as they could, the four avoided anything and everything in their path as they headed to where Gothel and Pitch's darkness gathered. They arrived at a field with several huge stones in a circle and inside was a...dragon.

"Red Death..." Hiccup gasped. Said dragon suddenly attacked, hitting Rapunzel and making her hit one of the rocks and cry out in pain.

"Punz!" Jack cried and his anger took over, just like it had when Sandy died. He raced towards the dragon and hit it with his ice. Rapunzel, on the other hand was struggling to stay concious as the battle began. She tried to watch as Hiccup directed Toothless to the weak spots while Merida repeatedly shot at the dragon's eyes, keeping it from seeing.

"I...need to help." She whispered weakly, trying to move. She continued until it hit her. The _song_. Quietly and quickly, she sang,

"_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse._

_Bring back what once was mine." _As she sang the second verse, her eyes followed the person who matched that lyric.

"_Heal what has been hurt. _(Hiccup.)

_Change the fate's design. _(Merida)

_Save what has been lost. _(Jack)

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine." _(Herself.) Rapunzel smiled as her wounds healed and her energy returned. Standing up, she quickly assesed the situation. Hiccup seemed to be trying to get it up in the air, while Jack and Merida made him angry by shooting him in the eyes and freezing him to the ground. She knew what had to be done.

"Jack! Merida! Let him go!" She ordered, "Hiccup! Get him in the air and do what you have to do! I'll make sure the damage is minimal." The three nodded, knowing Rapunzel was their unspoken leader, not because of her parents but because of her skills of assesing and knowing exactly what to do after quickly assesing along with each team member's strengths and weaknesses. Jack and Merida pulled back as Hiccup made Red Death extremly angry and flew into the air.

"Okay bud," Hiccup said, "this time, we're not gonna get hurt." Toothless laughed slightly as he vanished into the dark clouds. The three on the ground watched in amazment as Hiccup and Toothless attacked Red Death with deadly accuracy, the dragon powerless with not seeing him. Finally, Toothless struck the bigger dragon in the mouth and it fell, burning inside.

"Rapunzel!" The three cried. Whipping off one of her gloves, Rapunzel held out her hand but it wasn't enough.

"Take both off!" Jack called. Rapunzel nodded, took a deep breath and took them both off. Raising her hands above her head, she brought them down powerfully and beams of light came out of her palms, gold from her right and silver from her left. Her hair glowed as did her dress and her eyes seemed to have a silver and gold glow to them. As the light struck Red Death, the dragon began to disappear, the darkness used to create it being destroyed. As the dragon was completely destroyed, Rapunzel collapsed onto the ground, unconcious. Jack ran to her and picked her up. "Let's get back to the castle." He said. The two nodded and hopped on their rides as Jack took to the skies, the sleeping celestial princess in his arms.

* * *

Rapunzel was falling through what felt like water. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw darkness. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and noticed her glowes weren't on. Suddenly, she was on a mountain. She looked around when a voice whispered,

"Let it go..." Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on. She was alone, on a mountain and unable to hurt anyone. Holding out her left hand, she allowed silver and gold swirls to release, sprouting into the air. She then held out her right hand and allowed the same thing to happen. She laughed as it hit her. She was free, she couldn't hurt anyone and they were safe from her. Running, she released her magic when it hit her. Her friends needed her. She sighed and softly sang,

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint, to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the queen." _When she had first been transformed, Solana had told her she was queen of the sky. A kingdom of isolation.

"_The wind is howling, like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in,_

_Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see._

_Be the good girl, you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Don't let them know._

_Well now they know!" _Smiling, Rapunzel did what she had done when she arrived, releasing swirls out of one hand at a time.

"_Let it go,_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore._

_Let it go,_

_Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care,_

_What they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The light never bothered me anyway." _She began to walk and continued singing,

"_It's funny how some distance,_

_Makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_Can't get to me at all!" _She came to a cliff and sang,

"_It's time to see what I can do,_

_To test the limits and break through!_

_No right, no wrong,_

_No rules for me,_

_I'm free!" _She smiled as she formed a staircase and ran up it, singing,

"_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!" _She spun as she reached the top of the staircase and looked up, singing,

"_Here I stand!_

_And here I'll stay!_

_Let the storm rage on." _She stomped her foot, a silver and gold lily appearing below her and she lifted her arms as she began to form a castle. She danced as her magic spread, creating a silver and gold castle.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground!_

_My soul is spiraling in_

_Airless fractals all around!_

_And one thought crystallizes_

_Like a windy blast!" _She stared at the wall and sang,

"_I'm never going back!_

_The past is in the past!" _She threw all the flowers holding her hair except one, the white one from Jack, away, releasing her hair. She brought it forward to rest on her shoulder at it's waist length as she sang,

"_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!" _As she sang this, she raised her arms and her magic swirled up her jeans and shirt, transforming it into the dress she wore at the very moment she was unaware of.

"_Here I stand!_

_In the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The light never bothered me anyway." _She smiled as she stared at the rising sun on her balcony when she realized something important. She needed to go back to her friends.

* * *

"She's waking!" Merida hissed as Rapunzel's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes were groggy and unfocused for a second until she woke up and whispered,

"Guys?" The three grinned at her. "What happened?"

"You destroyed Red Death!" Hiccup cried.

"What?" Rapunzel whispered when everything came back to her. The roar, the battle, her power and...her dream. She had accepted her powers. She looked at her hands and her eyes widened. Her gloves were gone. "My...my gloves." She whispered.

"They're gone!" Merida cried. But instead of freaking out like the three thought she would, Rapunzel grinned and laughed.

"They're gone!" She grinned, "They're really gone!"

"Punz, are you okay?" Jack asked. Rapunzel grinned at him and nodded.

"I'm better than okay. I'm amazing!" At their confused looks, the celestial princess smiled, "I'll explain on the way to Berk."

"Punz," Merida suddenly said, "yer 'air...it stopped growing." She looked at the thick braid that went down to her ankles and nodded.

"I guess it's the right length now." She said and stood up. The four headed downstairs and said goodbye to the king, queen and princes of Dunbroch.

"Ah'll be home soon." Merida promised as she said goodbye. Her family nodded and the four headed out to Toothless before taking to the skies, heading for Berk as Rapunzel explained her dream.

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes! I got Let it Go in and made it fit Punz! High five!**

**Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Me: (High five!)**

**Me: Now you're probably wondering why I put Let it Go in. Well, since I made Punz's character so similar to Elsa in terms of her powers and as everyone who's seen Frozen knows, Let it Go is the song where Elsa decides to not fear her powers anymore and Demi Lovato's version, in my opinion, is describing how Elsa now uses her powers for good but that last one is my opinion. I LOVE Let it Go. It is my all time favorite song in both Frozen and Disney in general. It basically teachs girls to be themselves and to let go anything that's holding them back, like themselves or their fears. Elsa is now my favorite Disney princess because of what this song does. She teaches girls to be themselves and to not be afraid. Girls look up to her because she's different. She's scared and depressed for most of the movie and learns that love is what she needs to control her powers. She's different from the 'happy go lucky' princesses who want to follow their dreams. Elsa just wants to protect her sister, which I love, considering I have a little sister myself.**

**Rapunzel: Elsa is so inspiring and Anna is as well.**

**Me: Right Punz. Anna is the complete opposite of her sister, the only thing they have in common being their dream to be with each other again. I love the fact that for 10 years, Anna never once gave up. She kept going to Elsa's door and tried to get her to come out and I have a feeling she would talk to Elsa, even if Elsa never or rarely answered. Anna is a representation of the little sister that never gives up and loves and looks up to her big sister. She is my third favorite Disney princess, sorry Rapunzel's second, and I love how she's like a normal girl, clutzy and not perfect, like most of the princesses sometimes seem since they rarely, if ever, fall but Anna ALWAYS does no matter what.**

**Merida: I love 'em both.**

**Hiccup: Too bad we don't get to see them for a while.**

**Jack: Not until the triquel that still has NO NAME!**

**Rapunzel: Please give Wolfie a title if you have a sugesstion so once this story is done, she can go do that and then finish the series with the prequel.**

**Me: Thanks you guys, you're good friends.**

**Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Hiccup: Review to make Wolfie smile! Bye!**

**Me: Oh come on! P.S. If anyone wants to do a cover of the Let it Go I wrote, go ahead. I'm very curious as to how the lyrics I changed would sound with the music. Let me know if you are!**


	7. Chapter 7:Hiccup's Home

**(Door opens into office. Anna peeks in.)**

**Anna: Okay, coast is clear.**

**Elsa: Anna, MK, we really shouldn't be doing this.**

**MK: Yes, we should. Wolfie's been missing for too long, we need to help.**

**Anna: MK's right! Alright...hi guys! I'm Anna, this is my sister Elsa and our friend MK! We're here to help you learn what happened next in this story since Wolfie disa-**

**Me: (Enters and screams) What are you three doing here?!**

**MK: Helping you out! Okay, thanks to-**

**Me: Hey, hey stop! This is my story and you three could cause spoilers!**

**Anna: Come on, it's not like we told them our parents are-**

**Me: Shut up Anna!**

**Elsa: (Scolding) I told you two this was a bad idea.**

**MK: Well, we got Wolfie here, so our job is done.**

**Me: You nearly ruined the end of this story! Argh! Get out! (All three run out!) (Sighs) Sorry, but I can't risk spoilers, though I do love Anna and Elsa and know a little of MK and they're awesome but I am not letting them spoil! Anyways, thanks to nightflightthehero, Elsa Frost, RulesofNature626, ultron-6, InsanityUnleashed, Caxkj The Negative Twilight, Pi33at3r, supertashaprincess and WaterWitch666 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,043 readers! Sorry for taking so long but I've been debating how to do Berk so I now know this will take place in a place where HTTYD2 didn't happen, not yet at least. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So yer gloves vanished when yeh accepted yer powers?" Merida asked as the four flew to Berk, Rapunzel just finishing her narrative of her dream. Rapunzel nodded,

"Yeah, exactly."

"I've never heard of anything like that." Hiccup said.

"Me either, and that's rare." Jack added. Rapunzel shrugged,

"First time for everything I guess." There was a slight pause before she asked, "How much longer 'till we reach Berk?"

"Just a little longer." Hiccup answered as Toothless growled lightly.

"Bout time, Ah'm gettin' little uncomfertable." Merida complained.

"You chose to ride on Toothless." Jack smirked.

"Shut it Frost!" Merida cried, "Ah'm being sarcastic!"

"You don't sound sarcastic, princess." Jack smirked.

"Shut it!" Merida shouted, "Ah'll turn ya into a target for my practice!" The two bickered for the rest of the time they rode to Berk. Rapunzel and Hiccup were exasporated by the time they reached Berk.

"Will you two shut up, we're here!" Hiccup cried.

"About time." Rapunzel muttered, rubbing her forhead. She hated when Jack would argue with someone, she always did and it gave her headaches from trying to get him to stop. She sighed in relief as her bare feet touched the ground. They were standing in a forest. Hiccup slid off and helped Merida while Jack landed beside Rapunzel. Once all four were on the ground, they began to walk. Rapunzel and Merida gasped as they reached Berk. It was a true Viking village, only dragons were everywhere.

"Hey, Hiccup!" A voice called and the four turned as three boys and a girl ran up to them. The first boy who yelled had black hair with sideburns, grey eyes and wore a black leather top with Berk's crest on it, fur on his collar, brown striped plants and boots similar to Hiccup's. The second boy had green eyes, short blonde hair and wore a brown furry outfit, grey pants, boots similar to Hiccup's and a belt around his chest with pouches and a weapon attacked to it. The last boy and the girl were twins it seemed. They both had light blonde hair, brown eyes and the boy wore grey fur with armor on his knees and arms with boots similar to Hiccup's and the girl wore a grey and green leather dress with boots similar to Hiccup's. All the boys had Viking helmets. "Where you've been?" The first boy asked.

"I've been...traveling." Hiccup answered, rubbing his neck with his hand. The first boy then noticed the girls and smirked, sliding up to them, saying,

"Hellooo there. The name's Snotlout but you can call me the man you've been waiting for." Merida ripped out an arrow and armed her bow while Rapunzel let her hands and hair glow.

"One step closer and yeh'll be my target." Merida threatened. Snotlout slid closer to Rapunzel and put an arm across her shoulder. Before he could say anything, or Jack could freeze him where he stood, Rapunzel sweetly said,

"Just so you know, the last boy who tried to kiss me...ended up with a black eye and now I've got light from the sun and moon at my disposal." Her voice became dark as she finished, "So back off. Besides...I'm taken."

"You could've just said that." Snotlout said, raising his arm away from her and stepping away, laughing at Merida and Hiccup's dumbfounded looks.

"You didn't know?" The bigger blonde boy asked.

"No, we didn't." Hiccup admitted when he realized he forgot introductions. "Guys, this is Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and...you already know Snotlout. Guys, this Rapunzel, Merida...and Jack."

"Uh, dude." Tuffnut said, "There's only two girls there." Jack sighed,

"Punz..." Rapunzel instantly grabbed Jack's hand and the silver and gold swirls surrounded the winter spirit again before he appeared. The Vikings cried out, Hiccup laughing at them.

"Who are you!" Snotlout demanded.

"Jack Frost, spirit of winter, Guardian of Fun, at your service." Jack bowed with a smirk.

"He's also the one I'm with." Rapunzel added, causing Snotlout's eyes to bug out of his head. Hiccup and Merida's eyes matched Snotlout's.

"Why didn't yeh say anything!" Merida demanded.

"We thought you'd figure it out by our behavior." Rapunzel admitted, "Not that you'd try to set us up."

"And we don't _LIKE _each other." Jack added, looking at Rapunzel.

"Then what do you feel for each other?" Hiccup asked, Toothless confused as well.

"Love." Rapunzel smiled. Hiccup and Merida looked ready to faint and yell at the same time. Jack smirked,

"Thought it wasn't possible, hmm?"

"No!" Merida cried, "Jus' that it hadn't happene' yet!"

"Sorry." Rapunzel apologized when a cough was heard.

"You guys done?" Ruffnut asked, "Your dad's been looking all over for you, Hiccup." Hiccup groaned,

"He's probably worried."

"He really is." Fishlegs nodded.

"Great." Hiccup muttered before waving his friends forward, saying, "Come on, guys." The group followed Hiccup up to a hill when a man came out. He had a long brown beard, green eyes and wore a traditional Viking outfit, a cross between metal, leather and green fabric. He also had a Viking helmet.

"Hiccup!" He cried and ran towards his son, picking him up in a bone crushing hug.

"Dad...let...go." Hiccup gasped.

"Oh, sorry." The big man released the smaller Viking and turned to the strangers among Hiccup's friends. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Dad, this is Jack, Merida and Rapunzel." Hiccup introduced, "Guys, this is my dad, Stoick."

"Nice to meet you." Stoick smiled, shaking both girls' hands animatedly. Rapunzel smiled,

"You as well. Hiccup's mentioned you."

"Good things?" Stoick asked.

"He mentioned yeh were the chief." Merida supplied.

"Yes, I am and I welcome all of you to Berk." The chief welcomed.

"Thanks." Jack smiled, "Hopefully we can keep this place safe."

"What?" The Vikings asked.

"Nothing!" The Big Four cried quickly. Stoick was supicious but he let it go.

"Why's your hair two colors?" Ruffnut asked. Rapunzel's hand instinctly went to her hair that was still braided. She knew this question was coming.

"I'm...I'm the second daughter of the sun and the moon." She whispered.

"That's...impossible." Fishlegs said.

"What's impossible?" A girl asked. The group turned as a girl approached. She had blonde hair in a braid, blue eyes and wore a red shirt, fur along her collar, metal shoulder pads, large, furry arm bands, a battle skirt and furry boots.

"Guys," Hiccup introduced, "this is Astrid. Astrid, this is Jack, Merida and Rapunzel."

"Hi, now what's impossible?" Astrid asked.

"Her being the daughter of the sun and the moon." Tuffnut said.

"It ain't impossible!" Merida cried, "It's true!"

"Shut it, Scot!" Ruffnut cried.

"She's telling the truth, as true as I'm the spirit of winter." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"If what you're saying is true..." Astrid said thoughtfully, "Then...it's coming true."

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"The legend." All the Vikings answered in unison.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! Also, extreme side note, if any of you like Chronicles of Narnia, I will be posting a story for it so if you have any title suggestions suggest please! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Anna: I know we did!**

**Me: Aaahh! How'd you get in here?!**

**MK: You weren't paying attention.**

**Elsa: I tried to stop them.**

**Me: Next time, freeze them where they stand!**

**MK: Oh, relax Wolfie, we haven't spoiler anything.**

**Me: Yet! And I can't-no WON'T risk that!**

**Elsa: You won't I promise because I'm stopping this here. Goodbye readers.**

**Me: Not what I meant!**


End file.
